A Simple Task
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: When the Harvest Goddess comes up with a seemingly foolproof method to connect the villagers throughout the islands, she assigns the Witch Princess to be the mailman. Hopefully her sister will not decide to take matters into her own hands. Collab with SweetieeLove and her story Deeper Connections.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Witch Princess,

Of course I would not choose anyone else for the job!

If I selected a loyal villager, than it is highly likely they will announce their task to everyone, and also become increasingly popular as a magical human or whatever assumptions humans have these days. Then there are the nun and priest you mentioned, whose actions serve to society well. I would not like to ruin that. As for that farmer, you know he is bestowed with the mission to find all the sun stones.

Do not fret, Witch Princess. Also think of this as an opportunity to prove yourself after the toadstool incident. Much to my disappointment, my Harvest Sprites are still discovering miniature toadstools amongst the grass by my pond. Allow me to remind you that is the reason why you are no longer allowed near my territory. I suppose I have to thank the Harvest God for that.

Then again, does your house still smell of blue mist flowers and honey? That was absolutely hilarious. You know what they say – all is fair in love and war!

You have to admit, the letter system is a rather good idea. Some people are so busy with their lives they are unable to travel to the other islands to see their friends! It is like you and I, I rarely see you, and when we meet, we end up nearly having magical brawls. I would never hate you, though.

Believe me, one day; you will see that helping the Harvest King and me out is beneficial.

Speaking of your latest mischievousness, please don't interfere with the villagers. If they send each other affectionate notes, or are complaining about the latest gossip, please do not make situations worst. Simply make sure each individual receives their letter.

Anyway, here is your reply! If you send me anymore letters, I hope that your writing will be , my, it took me quite a while to decipher your penmanship. Look how it is – we are already bonding. Isn't it wonderful?

The best of luck to you, Witch Princess, and begin delivering!

Kind regards,  
Harvest Goddess

* * *

**A/N: This is my collaboration with SweetieeLove! This is a lot of fun writing letters to one another and if you're interested in checking out her side of the story - in fact, you definitely should check out her side of the story - the link is on my profile. Much love, everyone. I miss you all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When another letter zoomed into her possession, the Witch Princess rolled her eyes. "Not another one!" she groaned. "This is the _third _letter today! How much stationary do these villagers use?"

She was perched in her usual seating place: the thick branch of a towering oak tree. Examining the plain letter, she read the words, _To Sabrina. _

"To Sabrina," the Witch Princess muttered under her breath. Like always, she snapped her thin fingers. The feeling emitted from the letter was cheery, with a hint of sadness. She could tell it was from the enthusiastic woman who had moved back on the farm a couple weeks ago.

Realization dawned on her. This was from _the farmer. _It was a _reply. _

"It worked!"She whooped. She flung her hands up in the air and nearly lost her balance on the branch.

* * *

Sabrina!

How am I? I should be asking how you are!

Well, settling back in my farm is honestly a headache and it's still been two weeks since I arrived back home. Thankfully, the people who were renting out the farm did a good job of keeping the house tidy and the crop growth consistent. Moving back in reminds me of the first time Dad brought the family here when I was eight. We hauled copious amounts of books and utensils – which was certainly a pain!

Anyways, this time, if Gannon wasn't here to help move boxes inside the house, I think I would have pulled a muscle. There still is, however, the process of actually unpacking everything in the boxes and settling in once more. It makes me sad how I have to do this alone. It's kind of strange because in my adolescence years all I wanted was to be left alone, but now I'd give anything to have my parents back here.

Nevertheless, their lives are improved in the city. Since they're getting old, I'm sure when they need medicine or a doctor, health care will be better. Not to mention that they can walk around the city and sit in various restaurants! The variety in cuisine was unbelievable. Chinese, Greek, Japanese – oh my goodness!

Definitely get out there. Make some friends that you can at least grab lunch with, if not already. You don't deserve to be cooped up in your dorm room all day studying. You out of all people would know that a break every once a while is good! Remember those days where we would sit by the beach eating ice cream?

Thank you for that advice – there are many times during my post-secondary education where I would have loved to hear those words. Besides financial and family problems, endless drama has happened with my colleagues. Don't forget that for part of my life, you walked that same path for me. Keep on going, Sabrina. The light at the tunnel is getting brighter every day!

Speaking of your studies, what are you focusing on? Are you still passionate about literature?

It's funny how we both left the islands. I had no idea you were in the city too! It must be a different one – otherwise we would have found each other sooner or later through these crowds of people. I'd love to start writing to you again, now that we have each other's addresses. No worries about not talking for what seems like forever! I'm just glad to hear from you again.

I think it was the fact that many people here were unsure of my mailing address that I rarely received letters. Not even from Will! He swung by the other day and I'm happy to say we reconnected easily. I'm looking forward to being friends with him once more.

Can't wait to hear from you!  
Chelsea

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with exams and all that fantastical stress, but I can assure you that next time, you won't have to wait as long for my part. I hope you enjoy this so far, and ta ta for now!**


End file.
